gltasfandomcom-20200214-history
Carol Ferris
'Carol Ferris ' is the CEO of Ferris Aircraft . She currently resides in a Californian city, where she is managing her business. She was entangled in an romantic relationship with her co-worker Hal Jordan for a time, until they parted ways. Though while they dated, Hal vanished for several months which prompted her to start an investigation into his disappearance. Though, after sometime, believed him to be dead, until she unearthed that he had been half-way across the galaxy involved in the Red Lantern war, revealing his secret identity as a Green Lantern. History Red Lantern Invasion Carol Ferris monitored Hal's flight of a new prototype jet fighter through the California desert by radio. When an earthquake shook the area, Carol ducked for cover and Hal spotted a collapsing bridge. He put the jet on auto-pilot and transformed into Green Lantern. He rescued the train but the jet flew into a mountain, crashing. An hour later, a concerned Carol was organizing rescue teams to find her missing pilot. Hal turns up at her office and claims that the earthquake froze the jet's controls, and he had to hike back. The test pilot admits that he was worried about Carol and starts to kiss her, but she warns him that as employer and employee, they can never have a romantic relationship. Hal persists and invites her to dinner, but sees a secret signal from his power ring. He makes an excuse to Carol of having to get the black box from the jet and then runs off, much to Carol's disappointment. Due to Hal's duties as a Green Lantern, Carol was left behind on Earth as he spent his time facing off against the Red Lanterns. During his absence, Carol made several attempts to find Hal, whom she believed was missing, before a Star Sapphire ring appeared before her. She let the ring on her finger and was given a costume and told by the ring that it would take her to her true love. She arrived on the Star Sapphire's homeworld and saw Green Lantern. She was surprised to see him and was confused, because the ring told her it would take her to her "true love". She then realized that Hal was behind the mask and quickly came towards him. She regretted never being able to tell who was behind the mask and was happy to be reunited with him, until fellow Star Sapphire Ghia'ta came out of the room she was in. Carol immediately questioned Hal, demanding to know what she was doing there. Carol burst into a fit of rage and started to attack Hal. However, Hal did not want to fight her back. She whipped him around and caused him to fall on the ground. Carol was told by Hal that leaving her on Earth, was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. Hal then kissed her while she was in her mode of rage. This caused Carol to come to her senses and realize Hal did not cheat on her. She gave the Star Sapphire ring back to Ghia'ta and explained to her that she didn't need the ring anymore and commented that pink wasn't her color but would miss the costume's boots. She was asked by Ghia'ta why she rejected the ring, reasoning that she needed the ring to have Hal with her, which she interpreted as the true meaning of love. Carol explained that the true meaning of love was being able to accept where the person you've loved has gone and not selfishly try to keep them with you. She told Hal to defeat the Red Lanterns and come back before she went back to Earth and resumed her own affairs on the planet. Brief Reunion Hal reunited with Carol on Earth, after the Star Sapphires sent him home in order to make it in time to stop the Red Lantern attack on Oa. She helped Hal regain his memory, which he lost upon exiting the wormhole, by finding the Green Lantern Battery in his locker and reminds him that they still had to finish dessert together; at the end of the episode she awaits Hal's return with anticipation. However, their relationship soon became strained, as Hal finally stopped the Red Lanterns, only to come home and learn that he has been replaced, not only as a test pilot, but also as the Green Lantern of Sector 2184 by Guy Gardner, while Carol told him that their relationship cannot work out, since they would always be separated from each other. Love is a Battlefield Sometime later, when Aya took control over the Manhunters, Carol was brought back to Zamaron to be the champion of Love and fight Atrocitus, who was the champion of Hate. Her battle with Atrocitus was tough and she realized that she could use her power ring to call her loved one to aid her. Hal came through the star portal to help Carol and together they defeated Atrocitus. At the end, Carol decided to keep her ring to honor Ghia'ta and also renewed her relationship with Hal. Physical appearance Carol Ferris is a Caucasian woman and typically wears suits, keeping with her high position at Ferris Aircraft. Her most worn outfit was a red blouse, with a gray sweater and skirt and black high heels. In Homecoming and Love is a Battlefield, Carol wore a gray blouse, with a brown sweater, black skirt and brown high heels. During her transformation into a Star Sapphire, Carol wore her hair down, revealing its actual length to be around her back, a violet one piece leotard with a white collar, thigh high violet boots and gloves. Personality and traits Carol is hard and militant when it comes to work, something her worker Hal Jordan doesn't seem to abide by. She does not like her property damaged nor does she like workers who allow that damage to be done, such as when Hal let the jet he was flying get destroyed. As Star Sapphire, she could come off as jealous and ignorant, in terms of her understanding of the relationship of Hal and fellow Star Sapphire Ghia'ta. She could be called physically abusive, due to attacking and hitting Hal several times while he tried to just dodge her attacks. She also contradicted herself a bit as a Star Sapphire when she was mad at Hal and only went back to not being mad when he kissed her. Abilities As a Star Sapphire, Carol quickly showed proficient use of the ring and it's powers. She quickly thought out and executed attacks proved effective during her one-sided battle with a fellow Earthling and Green Lantern Hal Jordan. In addition to her constructs, she was able to both fly and levitate herself while in usage of the ring. Equipment Star Sapphire Power Ring Relationships Love interests Hal Jordan Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Star Sapphires members Category:Jennifer Hale Category:Mediamass Category:Green Lantern Category:Characters